Penny's Mistake
by Cytherean
Summary: Penny does something without thinking of the consequences. Takes place during season 9.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters they are solely the property of Chuck Lorre/Bill Prady and CBS.**

Leonard was waiting in 4B for his wife Penny they had supposed to be going out for dinner when she got home from work, however she was already 2 hours late and she hadn't contacted him or answered when he rang her. When Penny finally came home she was a pretty drunk and a lot late 4 hours late, Leonard had given up a hour ago and gone to bed in 4A, he knew she would know where he was. He'd found from Bernadette that Penny had gone out after work with some of her old friends from the Cheesecake Factory. Leonard heard a knocking on his door, he knew who it was as it sounded just like the last time she had knocked on drunk, Leonard got and out his robe on, before making his way to the door.

Finally reaching the door opening the door to find a extremely drunk Penny looking at him.

Penny smiled when her husband opened his door, she was so looking forward to what she had planned and she was certain Leonard would like it too.

"Hi honey i'm home"

Leonard was a little annoyed but mostly relieved that she was finally home and safe.

"Penny did you forget we had dinner plans tonight?"

"Oh my god, i'm so sorry, but what i think you'll forgive me once you see what i have planned for us" Without giving Leonard a chance to respond, she grabbed his hand and led him over to her apartment. Once inside and shut the door she turned to Leonard kissing him passionately, before continuing on towards the bedroom, where she guided him to sit in the chair which had been moved to face the bed. Penny gave Leonard a striptease making sure it lasted a while,Leonard was enjoying the show he had never asked her to do anything like this for him but had to admit he wouldn't mind seeing it again. When Penny was completely nude she sauntered over to Leonard and preceded to give him a lap dance, Leonard was massively turned on and was looking forward to ravishing her in a few minutes, Penny sat in Leonard's lap and started to grinding against him, then whispered in his ear" i have a surprise for you" then getting off his lap, but stopping Leonard from getting up.

"Leonard you just sit there and enjoy the show" then with a smile she made her way to the bed and lied down "Okay you can come out now"

Leonard was puzzled what did she mean come out now? but he got the answer straight away as a tall muscular man came out of the bathroom completely naked and preceded to get on the bed with his wife .Leonard was shocked and confused at what was going on why was there a naked man in here and what was he getting on the bed for?.

But Penny revealed the reason to him " Leonard enjoy the show and afterward you can ravish me like only you can"

Leonard watched wide eyed as the strange naked man started having sex with his wife, too shocked by what he was seeing to say anything. In that moment his heart shattered into a million pieces, still not able to able to say anything . He got up from the chair making his way out of the bedroom trying his best not to here his wife's moans of pleasure. Stopping near the coffee table he removed his wedding ring and through blurry eyes dues his tears he left the apartment never wanting to return.

* * *

Earlier that evening in bar Cheryl Penny are busying themselves drinking and getting quite drunk.

"So Penny what's it like being married and not being able to have sex with any other man again?"

Penny turned to Cheryl a little stunned by what she said, but she would be lying if she hadn't thought about it at one point. But she loved Leonard with all her heart and while she wouldn't tell Leonard or anyone for that matter sex with him was amazing probably the best she'd ever had.

"I love being married, Leonard is so great and i'm okay with only having sex with him"

Cheryl looked at her slyly " Really? I thought you would want to be with someone you know a little bigger in all regards,than Leonard", seeing the look on Penny's face she continued " Now i'm not knocking Leonard but are you sure he's satisfying you and that what you do in bed is exciting enough with him?".

Penny wasn't happy about Cheryl assuming Leonard wasn't big enough okay yes in height he barely reached hers but down there he outclassed pretty much every guy she had slept with. But Cheryl did have a point while sex was always amazing and Leonard always made sure she was satisfied, there was some excitement missing from it.

Turning to Cheryl " So what are you getting at?"

"Well I've found that introducing some else into the relationship adds excitement"

"What you mean a threesome?"

"Well maybe threesome are good but I've found that if you have sex with another guy a have your boyfriend watch, then have sex with your boyfriend it ends up being so much better because he wants to outdo the other guy".

Penny didn't know why maybe it was the alcohol,but she like the idea, Leonard was amazing in bed and the idea he would up his game to new heights excited Penny more than she thought it would.

* * *

The guy had just finished and Penny was not satisfied he was no where near Leonard's prowess, but she smiled at what she was about to get from her husband to prove his ability. So after the guy got off her she waited patiently for Leonard to take his place but nothing happened so without opening her yes she called out to him in a singsong voice "Leonard, it's time to ravish your wife what are you waiting for?"

Still nothing, a frown appeared on her face but still not opening her eyes she called out to him again "Leonard come on, i'm waiting".

Still nothing, this time Penny opened her eyes looking toward the chair where he was sat expecting to see him, but was shocked to see he was gone.

Penny sat up quickly where the hell was he? " Leonard" she shouted waiting for a response, but got nothing getting and finding her robe she left the bedroom to see what Leonard was doing. But found he wasn't in her apartment at all she frowned wondering why he had left, but her attention was drawn to something on her coffee table. Slowly walking over she didn't even notice the guy she'd just had sex with walk past her and out the apartment making a comment about how they should do it again sometime. Penny's mind was fixated on what was on the table to be able to hear what he'd said once close enough she let out a gasp it was Leonard's wedding ring. Tears came to her eyes why was her husbands wedding ring here? had he got upset at what had just happened?. It didn't make any sense ,why had he agreed to if it was going to upset him seeing her with another man. Then like a stab to the heart she suddenly realized that with all the excitement about spicing up there love life she had forgot the most important thing she never asked Leonard was he willing to try. Slumping down on her couch she broke out in to a uncontrollable sob once she realized what she had done ,what was meant as away to add excitement to there sex life had in fact done the opposite. Worst of all without discussing this with Leonard and getting his agreement she had effectively cheated on her husband right in front of his face. No wonder he had not only not been there when she waited for him but why he had left her apartment leaving behind his wedding ring and probably leaving her life as well.

She wondered through her crying was this the end for them and would she see him again and if she did would he let her explain what happened and hopefully have him forgive her.

Yep she had messed up badly and all she could think to describe this was it was a mistake.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well thank you for all the reviews, now this was only ever intended to be a one shot, but some have asked for more so here it is**

 **...**

Penny was still on the couch her sobs had receded but her tears hadn't, she still couldn't believe how she had let this happen, she should not of listened to Cheryl although the alcohol didn't help. She couldn't really understand why she had thought it was a good idea , after knowing Leonard all these years, she should of known there was no way he'd of ever agreed to this.

...

Leonard lay on his bed tears streaming from his eyes, he still couldn't believe what Penny had done why did she do it ?was it because she was drunk? did someone tell her to do it ?did that guy talk her into it ?he didn't know and honestly didn't want to as any answer she gave would destroy what was left of his heart. He struggled with getting the sight of that naked man who reminded him of the type of guys Penny used to date climbing onto the bed with his wife visibly aroused. But what was worse was the sound of his wife moaning in pleasure from another mans touch in stead of his.

Maybe it was revenge for what happened at the North Sea expedition , Leonard remembered his nightmare of Sheldon kissing Penny, right now though he'd rather of seen that than what happened. He briefly considered finding another woman maybe Alex, and when they end up in bed ask Penny to come over and talk, only for her to see what or who he was doing. Shaking his head he could never do it that, he could never be that cruel to Penny, even though she deserved it he knew two wrongs don't make a right.

Leonard heard a knocking at his door followed by his name, he groaned he really didn't want to talk to anyone right now especially Sheldon ,but before he could tell him to go away. He had finished his knocking sequence and had entered his room " Leonard i can't hear you crying and it's disturbing me".

Leonard turned towards the window " Go away Sheldon i don't want to talk".

"I'm not asking you to talk i'm asking you to stop crying, however i am curious as to what has you so upset?".

"Sheldon i'm not going to tell you, so please leave".

Sheldon contemplated for a moment actually ignoring Leonard's request ,as much as people mocked his social skills, Leonard was his best friend and he didn't like seeing him hurt. However he decided to as he was asked "Okay Leonard, but please no more crying i'm trying to sleep".

"Okay Sheldon". with no more being said Sheldon left going back to his room, but paused at his door wondering for a moment if he should go and get Penny, however he knew she didn't like to woken up. Also she could be very well be the source of Leonard's distress, the more he thought about it that made the most sense. As since they had consumated their marriage they had never spent a night apart and here Leonard was alone and crying, yes Penny was the likely source of his distress, so there was nothing he could do at the moment. With that thought he went back to bed and hopefully his sleep will remain un disturbed for the rest of the night.

At the same time Leonard had finally drifted off to sleep although very restless as he kept getting images of Penny and the guy worse he started to dream about times they had made love . But now he was a outside observer instead and the guy Penny was with had taken his place Leonard woke up from what his mind was creating . Leonard got up and made his way to the kitchen to get a glass of water before going to his chair and sitting down , looking at the time it was still a few hours before he needed to get up for work. But there was no way he could could go back to sleep as he didn't want to have a nightmare like he'd just had again. Deciding to use the time constructively he went to his desk and type up a email and then writing a letter both where addressed to Sheldon terminating the room mate agreement.

Once complete he headed to his room collecting a few cloths and his most important documents, happy he had everything he needed he headed to the door opening then shutting quietly. He glanced over at 4B and the woman he knew was in there, apart of him wanted to go over to her and have it out with to find out what the hell she thinking. But he stopped himself there was noway he was going to do that he never wanted to see her again and with that determination he started his way down the stairs. Leaving behind his home his friends and up until a few hours ago the love of his life, finally making to his car he go in then drove away never to return.

...

The next day when she found out that Leonard had left and had terminated the room mate agreement Penny was a complete wreck no one was able console her. Bernadette and Amy both tried and both failed they had no idea what had happened but what ever it was must of been catastrophic , for Leonard to leave Penny.

When the group met in 4A that evening without Leonard or Penny, they where the topic of discussion, Sheldon blurting out how inconsiderate it was for Leonard to leave. But Amy quickly shut him up, but both girls broke down when they heard that Leonard had quit Caltech and no one had any idea where he'd gone or if he'd come back.

However the main topic was what had happened between Leonard and Penny, that would make Leonard leave like that, it was Raj who posed the question.

"Guys what do you think went wrong between them that made Leonard leave?".

"I don't know but it must of been something really bad and from our time with Penny, it seems that she was the reason, all she kept saying was she was sorry and it was a mistake" Amy said

"I concur late last night i was awoken by Leonard crying , he refused to talk to me about it".

Howard spoke up " Well what ever it was we'll never know the whole truth as i have a feeling we won't see Leonard again and i doubt Penny will tell us either".

They all nodded solemnly "I can't believe he's gone ".

"I don't think Penny is any state to talk or work , luckily she one of the company's top sales reps so i was able to get Dan to allow her some time off".

...

A week passed and still no one knew where Leonard was and as for Penny she had never left her apartment the entire time the girls where worried about her. when they came to see her she was wearing the same clothes every time one of Leonard's t shirts and hoodies, she looked a mess like she hadn't had a good nights sleep all week. Eventually the girls decided they needed to intervene but Penny just got angry at them and told to get out and not come back. This was the final straw, they got Penny's parents number from Sheldon, telling Wyatt what had happened, he was shocked to say the least promising to get there as soon as they could.

When Penny's parents arrived they knew it was far worse than what they where told Penny didn't really seem happy to see them and that was nothing like her.

"Sweetheart how have you been?".

Penny just hugged her mom tightly and broke down sobbing " Mommy I screwed up".

Hugging her daughter back, before guiding her over to the couch sitting next to her , Wyatt following them in closing the door behind him.

Susan allowed her daughter to calm down before trying to find out what had happened between her and Leonard that had got her friend to call them with concern. Eventually Penny calmed enough to be able to talk " So Penny are you going to tell me what happened?". Penny looked at her mom then her dad then back at her mom again. Susan knew what she wanted turning to Wyatt " Honey can you give us some time?" Wyatt nodded " Sure i'll go for a walk , let me know when it's safe to come back". with that he left leaving his wife and daughter to talk about something he assumed his daughter was embarresed with.

"So Penny are you going to tell me what happened now?".

Looking at her mom then looking down " I made a massive mistake mom".

"What did you do?".

Still looking down " I tried to make our love life more exciting but ended up destroying our marriage instead".

Susan was getting a little frustrated her daughter still hadn't told her properly what had happened" Penny tell me what you did".

Sighing " I went out drinking with Cheryl and she asked me about my sex life with Leonard asking me how I felt about only being with one man from now on. I told her I was happy well more than happy with him. But she made a suggestion to spice it up, saying that when she did it with her boyfriends the sex was even better as they put more effort in. I guess the alcohol made it more appealing and the idea that Leonard would be even better than he already was made me go ahead with her idea . The problem is I didn't tell Leonard or see if he was interested in the idea before going ahead with it, so when I did what I did he got up.. then left his wedding ring and I haven't seen him since". Penny saying the last part in a sob, her mother hugging her tightly while she broke down crying, Susan still didn't know what it was she did but knowing Cheryl it probably was something bad.

"Oh honey i'm sure you'll see him again" she felt Penny shake her head " I won't mom he moved out the morning after I cheated on him". Susan went wide eyed there it was her daughter had cheated on her husband. Susan couldn't believe it but she knew Penny hated cheaters so if she had cheated there had to be a reason why she did it maybe she thought Leonard would be okay with it or she thought she wasn't cheating at the time,but obviously Leonard thought it was.

"Mom"

"Yes honey"

"I want to come home".

Susan was surprised by the request" Are you sure? honey all your friends are here now"

"Yes mom I am ,the person who kept me here is gone , there's nothing here for me now".

"Okay if that's what you want you can come home and stay as long as you like".

"Thank mom".

With her mom for support she went over to 4A to tell the gang she was moving back to Nebraska, the girls all hugged each other crying and promising to stay in touch with her.

Penny went to Leonard's room seeing all the things he had left behind she started crying that in his hurry to leave he'd left so much of his stuff behind. According to Sheldon he had said in his termination of the room mate agreement letter that he didn't want them anymore. So Penny was going to take all the things that reminded her of her wonderful husband who she had destroyed. By the time Penny was done she had all of Leonard's clothing all the photos of them a few of his collectibles his bat signal and all his comic books. Leaving Leonard's room with suitcases full of everything that she was taking with her to Nebraska along with whatever she was taking from her apartment.

...

Penny had been in Nebraska for a few weeks and spent all her time on the farm rarely leaving her room which now was a mixture of her own stuff and Leonard's . She had also started wearing his locket constantly only ever taking it off to have a shower , and the red velvet case which contained not only the immortal snowflake but Leonard's wedding ring. that she held in her hand every night whilst she slept and dreamt about the man she loved more than life itself. Unfortunately her dreams tended to be nightmares where she would end up hurting Leonard in different ways. All ending with him being gone fom her life in some way.

One morning she came late almost noon, seeing her mom sat in the kitchen with a letter under her hands " Morning mom".

Susan waited for Penny to get a cup of coffee and sit down " Penny".

"Yes mom".

Sliding the envelope over to Penny " This came for this morning".

Penny stared at the letter for a moment wondering who it was from , she slowly opened it reading what it was, having to do it more than once so it would sink in. Her eyes began to fill with tears, Susan had been watching Penny and saw the tears " Penny what's wrong ?". Without saying a word Penny gave the letter to her mom before breaking out into a sob. Susan read the letter quickly, gasping at what it was, it wasn't a letter but divorce papers pre signed by Leonard. Susan quickly got up and went to her daughter distraught daughter who was sobbing her heart out, hugging her tightly " Oh Penny i'm so sorry".

 **A/N: Well I hope you guys liked it.**


	3. Chapter 3

It had been 5 years since the biggest mistake of Penny's life, during that time the rest of the gang had moved on, while they missed there two wandering souls they where always optimistic for them. Bernadette had given birth to a daughter they called Halley given her the middle name Penny a year later they had a son called Joshua giving him the middle name Leonard. Raj now had a new girlfriend called Melanie and they where engaged and living together . Sheldon and Amy moved in together not long after Leonard and Penny left , two years later Sheldon proposed whilst Amy was at Princeton. Now there wedding was coming up and Amy wanted her bestie to be there, Sheldon wasn't sure as he still blamed Penny for Leonard deserting him. Amy eventually persuaded Sheldon that as it was her day she should have who she wants there, telling Sheldon he could invite Leonard. Unlike Penny though asking Leonard was impossible no one had seen or heard from him since he left, although they knew from his mother that he was okay. So Sheldon contacted Dr Beverly Hofstadter, asking her to pass on the request that He and Amy wanted him at there wedding. Giving her all the details of when and where it would be, Beverly agreed to pass on the information, not without warning Sheldon that It was unlikely he would come.

...

Penny had just come in from teaching her morning riding lesson on the farm, this had become her life since she came home, whilst she had reconnected with her old friends from school. She didn't do much with them , whenever they suggested going out she would refuse preferring to stay in , always saying that she wasn't in the mood. It was the same with moving on she refused too, always seen wearing the locket and her wedding ring, because in her mind she was still Leonard's wife. Penny never signed the divorce papers, and Leonard never tried again or forced the issue, so she believed that a small part of him still loved her. It also was comforting to know that as long as he was still legally married to her, he couldn't marry anyone else. She knew this was selfish, but it's all she had left of him besides his ring and the belongings she took with her.

Penny made her way into the house, finding her mom in the kitchen sitting at the table with a cup of coffee, Penny noticed something in front of her mom " What's that mom?".

Picking it up and extending her arm towards Penny " It's for you".

Penny was surprised she rarely got any mail, and this looked more like a card than say a bill, she examined the envelope carefully still not sure what it could be , decided to just open it and find out. Inside was a beautifully wrote wedding invitation , inviting her to the wedding of Amy Farrah Fowler and Sheldon Lee Cooper, taking a seat she continued to stare at it .

After a while a mom brought her out of the apparent trance she was in "Penny dear what is it?".

Blinking a few times then finding her voice " It's a wedding invitation".

Susan was a little nervous in case it was for Leonard and hid new future bride, even though she knew that he was still legally married to her daughter " Really for who?".

"It's for Sheldon and Amy".

Susan was unsurprisingly relieved " Are you going to go?".

Penny thought about it, did she want to go? yes she did but she didn't know how they would react to seeing her, but she knew Amy would be devastated if she didn't go " Yes I will go".

"Do you think they have invited Leonard". the look on Penny's face showed she hadn't even thought of that " I don't know mom".

"Would you like it if they had".

"Of course I would mom, I love him with all my heart, maybe i'll get a chance to explain why I did what I did".

Nodding " Maybe, but don't be surprised if he is there that he doesn't want to talk to you".

...

Leonard reread the email from his mother , he had been invited to attend the wedding and reception of Amy Farrah Fowler and Sheldon Lee Cooper. He smiled to himself that his friends where finally getting married, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to go , because he knew Penny would be there. Over the past five years Leonard had thrown himself into his work , resulting in him getting tenure. He along with a team had also found out they where being nominated for this years Nobel Prize. However none of that mattered though ,as all he could think about was seeing Penny again, he had missed her so much over the past five years. Him always wondering what she was upto and where, as he knew she left Pasadena not long after him to return to Nebraska. He also knew she never signed the divorce papers and a small part of him was happy she never did.

...

The wedding day arrived everyone was there except Leonard, Sheldon and Amy where disappointed but probably knew the reason he wasn't there was because he knew Penny would be. Penny had been nervousliy excited leading up to the wedding of Amy and Sheldon, as she so wanted to see Leonard again and see how he had changed over the years. So when Penny was stood at the front as a brisemaid and could see no sign of him she had do use all her learned acting skills to stop herself from crying at how disappointed he wasn't here.

...

Leonard stood outside of the church looking at the doors wondering whether he should go in or not, he wanted to be there for them on their special day and he really wanted to see Penny. However all the way here he had constantly over thought everything getting himself all worked about seeing Penny and finding out she was with another guy which he assumed would be like the guys she used tp date. Leonard shook himself out of his thoughts , he had to go in this was a special day for them and who Penny was or wasn't with shouldn't matter to him. Taking one last breath Leonard made his way in to the church as he entered he saw that the wedding hadn't yet started but every one was already seated . Looking for somewhere to sit he chose the first one he could find, once he was settled he looked up to the front seeing Sheldon stood waiting for Amy with Raj stood next to him and Howard next to Raj. On the other side he let out a gasp that got the attention of the people around him, as his eyes fell on the unmistakeable form of Penny. She was just as beautiful as he remembered her hair had gotten longer and it looked like she no longer highlited it as it had more of here natural colour.

...

The ceremory went by like a blur for Leonard because he had been so in grossed in watching Penny, she was so beautiful her hair had gotten longer and looked like it used too when they did the beta test.

Penny was smiling her best fake smile, she wanted to look happy for them but the she was fixated on the fact that Leonard hadn't showed up she had been looking forward to seeing him.

After the ceremary as the newly married couple made there way out the church followed by her bridesmaids , it was during this walk that Penny's eyes went wide and blinked a few times . It couldn't be but the image stayed the same it was Leonard he was here, she couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. Which grew even bigger when he smiled back and gave her a wave She couldn't help the tears that where welling up as she his only for her smile , she gave him a little wave back then continued to look at him till she passed him .

Leonard had been watching her come down the aisle waiting to see if she noticed him when she did she first looked shocked then that beautiful smile of hers spread across her face. Leonard instinctively smiled back at her and gave her a little wave also ,which he saw made her smile even more so, and just like her continued to watch her till she passed him.

...

At the reception was going on Penny sat at the top table with the bride and groom, she was desperate for things to speed up so they can all mingle, because she wanted to with Leonard so badly.

...

Eventually it was the evening celebrations everyone was either drinking or dancing , Penny was doing neither she was trying to find Leonard and was beginning to lose hope in finding him. Whilst doing another circuit Penny had a thought , hoping she was right she went into the main area seeing all the tables with guests scattered around them. Then her eyes fell on a lone figure near the back where it was slightly darker , she wasn't sure it was him so made her way over slowly, however the closer they got the more she knew it was him. Taking the last few steps slowly, he was looking down at his phone and hadn't seen her approach, taking a breath before announcing her prescence.

"Hey you".

Leonard stiffened slightly at the sound of her voice and the still all to familiar greeting, turning to look at her smiling " Hey".

Taking his smile as a good sign she smile back " Mind if I sit with you".

Leonard nodded his head , watching her take her seat, waiting for her to say something but she didn't so decided to speak " So Penny how have you been?".

Looking at him she let out a sigh " To be honest not great".

Leonard looked concerned "Really how come ?".

Penny wanted to make something up but went for telling him the truth after all she still had to tell him about that night that ruined everything " Because these last five years have been miserable for me".

Leonard thought he had a good idea why but asked her anyway " Why has it been miserable for you?".

Turning to look at him fully " I think you know why but if you don't well I've been miserable because I haven't had you with me " Penny could feel her eyes start welling up.

Looking away from her " I understand but you have to realize what you did Penny, seeing you with that guy brought back all my insecurities and that was on top of having you cheat right in front of me". Even after all these years the pain from what happened that night still stung".

Penny felt the same pain , she had regretted what happened that night the moment her intoxicated mind realized what she had done , Penny put her hand on Leonards shoulder. " I know Leonard what I did that night to you, I have spent the last five years being punished it for because not having the love of my life with me killed me inside". I know i'll never be able to take back what I did, but will you let me explain why it happened, I think once you hear what I have to say you'll understand why it happened".

Leonard thought for a moment if he was honest he had always wondered why she did what she did taking a deep breath to prepare himself for what was to come finally nodding " Okay".

Penny was relieved that he was going to let her explain " Thank you Leonard, before I start I just want to say that this had nothing to do our relationship". Leonard just nodded so she continued.

"Well as you know I was out that night drinking with Cheryl we got pretty drunk and Cheryl asked me what it was like being married and never having sex with another man. I told her I loved being married to you, and I was okay with only having sex with you. But she then made a comment about was I sure you where exciting enough in the sack. I would like to say that you are the best I've ever had and I was completely satisfied with you. Unfortunately I did wonder if things could be even more exciting than they where , I asked her what she was getting at. That's when she suggested asking someone else to join in the relationship can make things more exciting. She then told me about how her boyfriend liked to watch her have sex with another guy then take her for himself after he was done, saying that sex with her boyfriend was even better as he wanted to out do the other guy. I think the alcohol made me quite open to the idea and imaging you upping your game to new heights turned me on more than you could possibly know. This is where I really messed up as I was so excited about this idea that I went ahead and found a guy to join us without thinking to ask you first. Leonard I promise you it was just the alcohol that made me think that way , had I not been drunk that whole thing would never have happened. I will tell you this though, ever since that night I have neither been with another man or touched a drop of alcohol .

Leonard had years to go over what happened that night his most prevalent thought was he wasn't good enough for her so she wanted someone better than him. So hearing that that whole sordid event was down solely to her being drunk and making the mistake of listening to what Cheryl told her. He had to admit though hearing that she thought he was her best lover was something she had never told him but was nice to hear. It was nice to hear also that she had not been with someone else in that time, he had to admit he truly thought she would of moved on. His biggest surprise was that after that night she had given up drinking, this was another surprise as he knew how much she loved her wine.

But while heaing the truth and finding out that she hadn't been with anyone or been drinking in the last five years, it bothered him what happened that night right in front of him.

"Penny thank you for telling me the reason for what happened that night , I do believe you when you say that it was down to the alcohol that made you do what you did".

Penny smiled at first but soon realized that there was a but coming " But I still can't get over what I saw that night".

Penny started to cry even though she didn't want too " I'll never forget that night either, because that was the night I lost the love of my life".

Leonard heard Penny start to cry , he always hated when she cried and now he could feel himself tear up, he let out a little chuckle even after all these years he still cried when she did.

Penny heard Leonard's chuckle and was confused and a little hurt as she naturally thought it was due to what she said.

"Leonard why did you just chuckle? was what I said funny?".

Turning to her so she could see his tears " No Penny it's because I still cry when you cry even though we haven't seen each other in 5 years".

Penny actually smiled now " I remember I always found it endearing, like you where emotionally connected to me , and I was to you too as if you remember when you cried I cried too".

"I remember , our friends must think we're strange ".

"No they knew we where connected to one another so strongly that when one of us ids hurting the other is too".

"I guess" sighing " Penny while I still can't get over what I saw that night, I have forgiven you, because I know without the alcohol it wouldn't of happened".

Penny smile grew " Thank you for forgiving me, you're right it wouldn't of happened if I hadn't been drunk, and for that I will never forgive myself".

Leonard smiled, then silence fell between them neither of them knowing what to say , eventually Leonard spoke " Penny what is you really want ?"

Penny looked at Leonard intently before answering " I want my husband back and want to wake up with you every morning go to sleep with you every night , make love to you. A day hasn't gone by in the last five years that I haven't wanted you, I have remained faithful to ever since that night and have not been with any guys in the last five years ".

Leonard looked at Penny he would be lying if he didn't feel relieved knowing that she hadn't been in a relationship or with any guys in the last five years. Sighing " Penny I've not been in any relationships in the last five years either, I guess when you've been married to the love of your life no one can compare". Penny smiled just like Leonard Penny was relieved to find out that he hadn't been with anyone in the last five years knowing she was the last woman he'd been with. Unfortunately she couldn't make the same claim about herself which thinking about removed the smile from her face.

Leonard saw her smile fall " Penny what's wrong?".

Penny started to tear up again " I was just thinking about how good it was to hear that I was the last person you where with and that I can't make the same claim".

Penny crying again and hearing that got Leonard crying as well, but this time he leaned over a brought her into a hug , a hug that they both needed and wanted from the other.

Leonard and Penny stayed hugging for a while Leonard's tears rolling down his cheeks unable to stop as Penny was still crying herself , but even during all this they both though of how good it felt to holding each other again. Leonard had missed Penny so much, he told her the truth about forgiving her , he'd forgiven her months after it had happened, but was to scared to go and find her. Penny was doing her best to try and stop crying , while relishing being held by Leonard again, she decided to ask him what she really wanted to ask.

"Leonard?".

"Mmm".

"Can we try again?".

"I don't know Penny".

"Leonard I've never gone a day in the last five years where I didn't want to be with you".

Leonard knew he hasn't either "Penny I feel the same, but i'm worried that what happened might happen again if we do".

Sighing " I understand Leonard and I promise I will never let it happen again remember I don't drink anymore now and that's the only reason it happened the last time was because I was drunk".

Leonard really did want to be with her again but he didn't want to rush it "If we do this we have to take it slow".

Feeling her nod "So this will be a beta test 2.0".

Leonard smiled "I like the sound of that "

Pulling back slightly to look at Leonard seeing him smiling she leaned in a kissed him after the kiss ended she put her hand on his cheek " I promise the results of this test will be better than our first".

Putting his hand on her cheek, Penny closed her eyes " Good" leaning in to kiss Penny, this one more passionate than the first when it ended he looked intently at her " This is it Penny no more chances".

Smiling at him "We won't need anymore chances i'm going to prove to you how much you mean to me every day for the rest of our lives if you'll let me ".

Leonard was happy "I love you Penny".

Penny had longed to hear Leonard say that to her again and a huge smile spread across her face before to responded ."I love you too Leonard I always have and always will".

Kissing passionately they never let each other go for the rest of their lives.

 **THE END.**


End file.
